


Cherry and Rouge | norencas

by xiaoyangdery



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Bottom Lee Jeno, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Establishsed Lee Jeno/Wong Yukhei, M/M, Open Relationships, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Stomach Bulging, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Jeno, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Versatile Lee Jeno, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyangdery/pseuds/xiaoyangdery
Summary: Yukhei hums. “Have you ever tried knotting a cherry stem with your tongue?”Oh,, Renjun knows exactly where the conversation is going.“Yes,” he says, trying to act nonchalant, “Never succeeded, though. But that doesn’t mean I’m not a good kisser.”“Well then, you’re in luck, because Icanmake a knot with the stem, and IknowI’m a good kisser.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Cherry and Rouge | norencas

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is a repost of my work under the same title, but with johnjae instead of jencas, you can find it under my works :D
> 
> this only took me forever to write, unbetad so just let go of all typos and grammar errors.
> 
> all are consenting adults in this fic, and everything is consensual. jeno is older than renjun, lucas is older than jeno. if this is not your cup of tea, please leave :D
> 
> (read end notes for something important!)

It's a Friday night, close to midnight, when Renjun drags himself through the doors of DreamVision, a club owned by some of his friends. He goes straight to the bar, barely managing to avoid the huge crowd that's dancing in the middle. Jaemin, the bartender and his friend and roommate since their college days, sees him and immediately prepares a drink.

"Rough day at work?" Jaemin asks, as he usually does. They've gone past the boring  _ hello _ s and  _ how are you _ s, foregoing the usual greeting.

"More like, rough every single day at work," Renjun replies, finishing the drink Jaemin prepared in one shot. It makes him wince, hissing as the liquid burns his throat, but it's not something he's not used to. "My manager's an ass, scolded me for something I didn't do, and when his secretary pointed out that the thing he's scolding me for wasn't assigned to me, bastard walked away without another word. Not even a word of apology."

Jaemin offers him a sympathetic smile. It doesn't do much, but it was appreciated. "I'd offer you to work here, but I know it's not your scene. But what happened to that company you applied to months ago?"

Renjun sighs. "Took an exam then had an interview. They said they'd call me, but there's nothing. I hope they do, you know? If I'm not accepted then they should just inform me, just get this over with. Better than making me wait for so long, and for nothing."

Jaemin prepares more drinks for the other patrons while Renjun observes people, one of his usual habits. He tries not to be too judgmental, but he does cringe at a middle-aged woman wearing a tiger fur ensemble from head to toe.

"You're being too pessimistic. I think you need to get laid," Jaemin boldly tells him while sliding drinks to the other customers, uncaring of the fact that he's working, and right in front of people. 

_ ("They don't care," Jaemin told him before. "I've heard worse things than you could ever imagine. Experiencing a dry spell doesn't even make the cut.") _

"I really do," Renjun mumbles. Looking back, it's been more than half a year since he's had someone to share the bed with, and he's not talking about the box of toys gifted by Jaemin and their other friends that's conveniently hidden under his bed within an arm's reach.

"Go to the bathroom and wait for me," Jaemin instructs. "I'll take my fifteen and I'll bring Hyuck with me. We're going to help you get that dick tonight."

Without another word, Jaemin leaves for the kitchen area, presumably to ask for someone to cover as he takes a break, as well as to call Donghyuck, one of their friends and co-owners of the club. 

Renjun made his way to the bathroom, one that's exclusive for the employees (to which the privilege extends to him), finding that his two friends are already inside, Donghyuck with his obnoxiously pink make-up bag.

"Ew, your clothes," Donghyuck scrunches his nose in distaste. It makes Renjun sigh, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Beige long sleeves and black slacks are reasonable...at least in the corporate world. In the club, not so much.

"I came here straight from work," Renjun defends with a pout. "And I'm stressed enough as it is, pardon me for having no time to swing by my place and change into something more club-appropriate."

"And that's why you have me," Donghyuck replies smugly. Jaemin clears his throat from the side, and he rolls his eyes. "Fine,  _ us.  _ Anyway, you're lucky that we're also desperate for you to get some action, so just let us do our magic and then you'll have your own Princess Diaries situation."

"What, I'll have a never-before-seen grandparent coming in and telling me I'm a prince of another country?"

"Nope, just the transformation part."

"Yeah, I'll take that."

Donghyuck hands him a pair of black jeans, and Renjun, despite his friends complaints, changes in one of the cubicles, emerging wearing the pants that showed off his thighs and butt nicely, shirt tucked and sleeves messily bunched up to his elbows. Jaemin shook his head in exasperation and folded the sleeves properly, taking the bundled up slacks from him, with the promise of bringing it home, while Donghyuck works his magic with the makeup.

_ ("Nothing too loud!" Renjun whines. _

_ "I know," Donghyuck promises. "Just eyeliner and lip tint, I swear! Maybe a little bit of shimmer, but that's that!" _

_ "Candy?" Jaemin offers, unwrapping a lollipop for himself.) _

Staring at himself after the so-called Princess Diaries situation, Renjun can't help but smile. True to his words, Donghyuck only used the eyeliner and tint on him, while Jaemin styled his hair—a mussed up look with fringe over his eyes. As a final touch, they undid the first two buttons of his shirt, spraying Donghyuck's shimmery perfume on his chest and neck, along with the words,  _ let loose, get a dick until you're loose. _

And so, Renjun decides to let loose.

With newfound confidence (Jaemin and Donghyuck’s makeover  _ really  _ did something to him), he passed through the throng of people in the space. Closing his eyes, he lets his own body move to the beat, becoming one with the music.

The song changes into Simon Curtis’  _ Flesh _ , and he cheers along with the strangers as neon lights flashed every now and then. The scene reminded him of the rave parties his friends used to take him to in their college days. It was their reward system after a grueling exam or so—spend money on some overpriced coffee, consume an excessive amount of sugar, get drunk with no care for the next day. They’d regret it by the morning, only to repeat the cycle again.

A pair of hands on his hips surprised Renjun, and he was even more surprised to see the owner being a man that’s exactly his type—taller than him, handsome, has large hands. He could almost imagine himself being bent in half, not that he’d mind.

_ Push up to my body _

_ Sink your teeth into my flesh _

_ (Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh) _

_ Bite into me harder _

_ Sink your teeth into my flesh _

_ (Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh) _

__

The stranger leans to sing the lyrics right next to his ear, and Renjun had to suppress a moan, hearing how heavenly the stranger’s voice is. 

Renjun faces him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He sways his body into the beat, dragging his palm down to the other's chest, keeping his eyes on the stranger's lips. As though noticing it, the stranger leans closer, but Renjun turns his head to the side for good measure.

Now that they're almost at the same height, Renjun took the chance to sing the rest of the song, much like what the other did.

_ Wanna wrestle with me baby _

_ Here's a sneak little peak _

_ You can dominate the game 'cause I'm tough _

_ I don't play around that often _

_ When I do, I'm a freak _

_ So you better believe I like it rough _

The stranger exhales a sharp breath, and to Renjun, even the way he breathed sounded hot. If he asked, Renjun would have broken his rule of  _ never being fucked in the club’s bathroom. _

_ (“I’m a good lay,” he once declared to his friends. “And a good lay deserves some good mattress. I deserve better than a hard floor when I’m sucking a dick and letting them plow my ass.”) _

“I’m Yukhei,” the man—Yukhei—whispered again, letting his lips touch the shell of Renjun’s ear. “Thought you’d want to know.”

“Thanks for letting me know,” Renjun says, pulling back. With a teasing smile and a wink, he makes his way back to the bar, sitting on the same stool he occupied earlier. Just as he expected, Yukhei slid on the stool beside him.

“May I buy you a drink in exchange for your name?”

“Maybe,” nodding at Jaemin to prepare a drink for him, Renjun sends Yukhei a side glance before facing him fully. There’s a subtle smile on his lips, one corner lifting up as Yukhei raises his eyebrow, waiting for him to say his name.

Renjun reaches for the martini glass Jaemin placed on the granite counter, but Yukhei beats him to it, holding it delicately by the stem. “So, your name?”

“It’s Renjun,” he smiles, snatching the glass from Yukhei’s hand, careful not to spill anything. He takes a small sip, savoring the sweet, fruity taste with only the barest hint of bitterness, exactly how he likes it.

“Scotch on the rocks with a twist, please,” he hears Yukhei tell Jaemin, and the bartender gives him a short nod before preparing the drink. Moments later, the bartender makes a show with the citrus rind and a match, lighting a small flame before dropping it inside the glass.

Yukhei notices him staring, and he offers him his glass. “Do you want to take a sip?”

Renjun makes a face, which made Yukhei smile.

“He doesn’t like his drinks tasting very much like alcohol,” Jaemin interjects as he wipes a glass clean. “He prefers the sweet, fruity kind.”

Yukhei raises a questioning eyebrow, albeit with no judgment.

“College friends and roommates,” Renjun offers. “And I’d trust him with my life when it comes to anything I have to ingest, perhaps not in others, though.”

His statement makes the two laugh, Jaemin more boisterous compared to Yukhei’s own.

This made Renjun smile before finishing the contents of his glass, a lone piece of a bright red cherry sits at the bottom.

“Do you not like cherries?’ Yukhei asks upon noticing the fruit.

“It’s whatever,” Renjun shrugs. “I wouldn’t say I hate it, but it’s definitely not my favorite.”

Yukhei hums. “Have you ever tried knotting a cherry stem with your tongue?”

_ Oh, _ Renjun knows exactly where the conversation is going.

“Yes,” he says, trying to act nonchalant, “Never succeeded, though. But that doesn’t mean I’m not a good kisser.”

“Well then, you’re in luck, because I  _ can _ make a knot with the stem, and I  _ know _ I’m a good kisser.” At Renjun’s challenging eyes, he takes the fruit, eating the flesh before working on the stem.

It doesn’t take him long, managing to make a knot out of the stem barely a minute later. He shows the result to Renjun, biting the stem between his teeth, and the latter looks clearly impressed. Using a napkin to keep and discard the small piece of the fruit, he turns his attention to the younger.

“I hope this warrants me a kiss from the gorgeous man in front of me?” Yukhei says.

Despite the dimmed lights, there is a noticeable blush on Renjun’s face. But whether it was from Yukhei’s statement or the glasses of alcohol he has consumed for the night, he wouldn’t say.

“Come with me to my booth?”

Renjun agrees with a nod, and he follows closely behind Yukhei. Looking back, he sees Jaemin and Donghyuck both sending a wink his way, and he sends one back.

The booths are located at the upper level of the club, much calmer and with fewer people. He takes a seat beside Yukhei while the other keeps his eyes on him swirling the alcohol in the glass he carried with him.

“Do I get a kiss?” Yukhei asks again, playful. “It’s fine if you don’t want to, though. We can talk all night, I’m sure a person like you has a lot of stories to tell.”

In a way, Yukhei’s not wrong. Renjun  _ does _ have a lot of stories, but Renjun’s here to get laid, get fucked, until he forgets every story in his head.

“I’d rather you get a kiss,” he whispers. He leans closer, and Yukhei takes it as an invitation, placing his glass on the table and holding his nape with the softest touch, and Renjun shivers from the coldness of his hand.

Renjun closes his eyes, feeling Yukhei’s breath fanning his face before closing the gap between their lips, and Renjun can’t help the whimper escaping him as Yukhei tilts his head more. Yukhei tasted like the scotch he was sipping a few moments ago, with the subtlest hint of citrus. Renjun could also smell his cologne, mingling with his natural scent.

Yukhei proves himself to be a good kisser, Renjun thinks. At the swipe of Yukhei’s tongue, he automatically parts his lips, whimpering once again as the taller kisses him deeper, leaving no part of his mouth unexplored.

Pulling away for a second, Renjun pauses to catch his breath before kissing the other once again. It almost makes him dizzy, how Yukhei works his tongue so well, kissing and leaving him breathless. His hand finds purchase on Yukhei’s hair as the latter takes complete dominance, flicking his tongue over and over with Renjun’s own.

Renjun hears someone clearing their throat, and would have probably missed it if not for the tapping on his shoulder. Dazed from the kiss, he looks back with unfocused eyes, struggling to catch his breath. In front of him stood a gorgeous man, holding a cocktail glass.

“Excuse me?” he says. “I believe that’s my boyfriend you’re kissing.”

With a gasp, Renjun hastily stands up, almost tripping over his feet. His body would have met the ground, if not for the man holding him by the arm and steadying him.

“Fuck,” he hissed. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I swear I didn’t know!” He shoots Yukhei with betrayed eyes, and the other had the nerve to send him an apologetic, somewhat guilty smile.

For why did Yukhei have to go and dance with him, offer him a drink and kiss him? Renjun promised he’d never be that person, the one that causes a breakup especially through cheating, but here he is. But he knows he’s not completely off the hook either. He should have asked, but then again, which person would admit that they are in a relationship seconds before kissing a stranger in the club?

“It’s fine, we’re cool,” the stranger assures with a chuckle. "I’m Jeno, by the way.”

_ Cool?  _ Renjun scoffs internally.  _ What exactly does he mean by cool? Cool, like he forgives me? Cool, like he’ll be sending gangsters after me? _

“His name’s Renjun,” Yukhei says after a few moments. “Can’t make a knot with the cherry stem with his mouth, but kisses great.”

“Is that so?” Jeno cocks an eyebrow, turning his attention back to Renjun.

All the while, Renjun stayed silent, keeping his head down, until Jeno places a finger under his chin, making him look up straight to Jeno’s eyes, smiling and making his dimples appear.

_ Fuck! Fuck, fuck, he’s hot and he has dimples! _

Leaning closer to him, Jeno whispers, “Will you let me kiss you? Between Yukhei and me, I know I’m the better kisser.”

“Excuse you,” Yukhei scoffs from the side. “I’m the best damn kisser.”

“Well then, I’m better than best. Give up, Yukhei.”

“Are you guys crazy?” Renjun blurts out, confusion evident in his tone. This made the two chuckle, with Yukhei pulling him to sit back down and Jeno taking up the space on his other side.

“We’re not,” Yukhei grins. “We’re just rather, I guess you could say…unconventional?”

“We’re open when it comes to relationships,” Jeno supplies. “Even sex. Of course, it must be consensual for all parties.”

“And tonight happens to be one of those nights that you’re looking for a partner?” Renjun asks further, earning a nod from the two.

“Yes, you may not believe us, but we had our eyes set on you the moment you walked in,” Jeno confessed. “You’re cute and Yukhei and I decided that he’d be the one to talk to you first, perhaps you’d like his approach better. Unfortunately, I underestimated his ideas which tend to be exaggerated most of the time.”

“And I apologize for that,” Yukhei says sheepishly. “It really wasn’t my intention to make you think you’re helping me being a cheater. And in my defense, Jeno just totally went on with it.”

Renjun sighs, feeling all the effects of the alcohol leave his system.  _ At least everything’s clear now. _

“So,” Jeno says. “Are you still up to spend the night with us? You can say no, we won’t hold it against you.”

_ I should say no, _ Renjun thinks.  _ But it’s not every day I get asked by two hot guys to fuck. As the saying goes, two is better than one. In this case, two dicks are better than one. _

I’m in,” Renjun tells them, nodding. Turning to Jeno, he adds, “By the way, my name’s Renjun. Just in case you didn't catch it. And I’d like for you to prove to me that you are indeed a better kisser than Yukhei as you claim.”

“Consider it done.”

\--

Yukhei was tasked to be the one driving them to his and Jeno’s place, while Renjun sat on the backseat together with Jeno, acquainting himself with the elder’s lips. Jeno is indeed a good kisser, but he thinks it may be too early to tell who the better kisser is.

While Yukhei likes to impose dominance right from the start, Jeno likes to take his time. Where Yukhei uses a lot of tongue action, Jeno likes using his teeth, biting Renjun’s lips and tongue just enough to inflict the slightest amount of pain but will get him whimpering in pleasure right after.

Renjun isn’t even sure how many minutes passed before Yukhei pulled up in front of a skyscraper, and he’s even more unsure whether they were still in the same city. Barely ten minutes into the drive, Jeno took his hand and placed it on his crotch, where Renjun could feel the outline of his clothed dick. Renjun could clearly tell that he’s big, even in its flaccid state.

He became even more unaware of his surroundings when Jeno took his cock out of his pants and Renjun found himself coaxing him to hardness, sucking him off. Jeno's voice is beautiful, deep and guttural when Renjun takes him as deep as the position allows him to, and Renjun even found Yukhei staring at them through the rearview mirror, eyes dark.

He’s also unsure of the  _ how _ and the  _ when _ he got from the car to their room, because the next moment of awareness he’s in, his back already met with the softest mattress covered with the softest sheets. It’s black in color, he notes while Jeno kept on kissing his neck, and felt smooth against his skin.

Yukhei says something, but Renjun is too preoccupied with Jeno’s lips, until Jeno pulls back to reply. Only then did Renjun snaps out of his dazedness, finding the two looking at him in expectation.

“Perhaps you didn’t hear me,” Yukhei starts, smiling at him. “I asked if you wanted anything. Soda? Water?”

Renjun makes a move to shake his head, but he nods instead, suddenly feeling parched. “Water would be nice,” he croaks.

Yukhei nods, handing him a bottle of water from the personal fridge he didn’t even notice was right by the headboard, twisting the cap for him. As Renjun drinks, he could clearly feel two pairs of eyes on him, and it made him feel nervous in ways he really can’t explain.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Yukhei asks.

“I’m sure,” Renjun confirms. To calm his beating heart, he takes a small sip of water once again before handing the bottle back to them.

“If, in any case, you feel uncomfortable or you don’t want to continue, just tell us, yeah?” Jeno smiles, taking a seat beside him. “And we need to know your safe word. You can use it if it gets too much, or, again, if you want to stop. If there’s an instance where you cannot speak, either tap me or Yukhei thrice. Three succeeding taps on any part of our body, and we’ll stop.”

Renjun again nods in confirmation, giving a verbal reply as well. Convinced, Yukhei sat on his other side, and Renjun felt trapped, as though he’s a prey to two predators. It’s almost…exhilarating, to say the least, especially when Yukhei kissed the shell of his ear, whispering, “Do you top?”

“N-no,” Renjun stutters, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Tell us what you like,” Jeno urges, doing the same thing as Yukhei is on his other side.

“I-I,” the youngest stutters, closing his eyes with a whimper. “I like being called p-pretty.”

“Oh? A fitting adjective.”

“What else?”

“I also like p-princess and baby,” Renjun shivers when Jeno blows hot air in his ear. “I-I like it when my partner is rough on me…”

“Would you like it if we do that to you tonight?” Yukhei whispers against his jaw. Without him noticing, the silk shirt he was wearing slid down his shoulders.

“Yes—oh!” Renjun gasped, feeling warm fingers on his chest. Two pairs of his hands roamed his body, fingers teasing his navel and pinching his hardened nipples.

Yukhei moved behind him, pressing his chest against Renjun’s back. From his position, he tilts Renjun’s head to claim his lips, while Jeno busies himself with removing the rest of Renjun’s clothes. Closing his eyes, he revels in their touches, from the softest grazes of their fingertips akin to the flutter of a butterfly’s wings, to the harshest grasps of their palms like a prey being demanded submission from.

He feels Jeno’s fleeting touches on his thighs, fingers dancing over his skin, gripping and kneading their softness in his palms. Sucking in a breath, a whimper escapes his lips as he feels Jeno parting his legs open, and he feels so exposed, so vulnerable for them to see.

Jeno raises Renjun’s left leg, trailing soft kisses starting from his ankle, his calf and shin, the plush of his thighs, lips traveling higher until he reaches his inner thighs. Renjun can’t see it, but he knows he’s marked, imagining what it would look like should he get the chance to stare at himself at the mirror after. He imagines his body bearing constellations of marks, varying from pink to red to bluish purple.

“Renjunnie,” Jeno coos his name. “You’re so pretty like this. All of you is pretty.” His hand wraps around Renjun’s dick, taking the younger by surprise, sending him gasping into Yukhei’s mouth as his fists closed on the sheets.

“Very pretty,” Yukhei agrees, kissing Renjun’s neck. “Very, very pretty.

Renjun tugs at Yukhei’s shirt, urging him to take it off, and the other obliges. Letting his eyes wander the entirety of Yukhei’s upper body, he clearly likes how different they are—bigger, firmer, has muscles at the right places. His body, in comparison to theirs, is much smaller, more lithe and soft, and they could probably break him in half if they so wish, and he would only let them do as they please.

“Princess,” Jeno lightly taps his thigh to catch his attention, giving his knee a soft kiss. “Do you want to suck off Yukhei while I prep you?”

Renjun pulls away from Yukhei’s kiss, looking at them alternately with dazed eyes. “Yes, please.”

Yukhei and Jeno took off their remaining clothes while Renjun watches, eyes widening at the sight of their cocks. He expected them to be big—bigger than him, of course, given their built and stature, but their size went beyond his expectations. The sheer sight of them was enough to send him breathless, especially when they both looked at him, smirks painting their faces.

Without being told, Renjun positions himself on his knees, laying his upper body on the bed, a silent invitation, a plea for them to just start  _ touching  _ him. Mind hazy and driven with want, he offers himself, spreading his cheeks open with one hand, revealing a yellow heart-shaped jeweled plug, and he could hear them curse. He even forgot about its existence, even the fact that it's been more than half a day since he put it on, during his lunch break, to be precise.

He feels the plug being moved, twisted around, looking back to see Yukhei being the culprit. Beside him, Jeno has his eyes trained on him—on the plug, most probably—before reaching out, one hand covering Renjun’s own to spread his cheeks more.

“You look really pretty with this plug,” Yukhei murmurs. “But I think you’ll be prettier without it.”

Understanding the meaning behind his words, Renjun reaches back to pull the object out, only for his hand to be slapped away.

“Don’t use your hands,” Jeno tells him, and his deep voice is a perfect contrast to his soft features.

Renjun feels his face grow red from the indication. Facing forward in an attempt to hide his face, he takes a deep, steady breath, preparing himself in all aspects. Exhaling, he contracts his abdominal muscles, slowly pushing out. The plug moves ever so slightly, and he braces himself to push harder, willing for the plug to come out, only to fail again on his second attempt.

Making a frustrated noise, he feels a hand rubbing his lower back, perhaps as a gesture of comfort, and Renjun braces himself again, gripping the sheets and pushing out once again. This time, he feels the widest part stretching his rim, and it’s only a matter of seconds before the metal slips off from his body.

“Such a good princess for us,” he hears Jeno whisper from behind. Craning his neck, he sees him taking the plug and biting the bottom right by the jewel, gasping as he witnesses Yukhei taking in the bulbous part.

“Our pretty princess tastes good,” Yukhei managed to say while sucking on the plug that was inside Renjun a few moments ago. His full lips looked really beautiful, thick and in the prettiest shade of pink, one corner lifting into a smirk upon seeing Renjun staring at them.

Yukhei takes the plug from Jeno, pulling the other for a kiss. It's wet and messy—Yukhei holds his boyfriend by his nape, and breaths coming out as short gasps as their tongues dance with each other. Renjun stares, watches them with undivided attention, watches as Jeno grabs Yukhei's hair while moaning into his mouth.

There's something exhilarating about watching them kiss and make out. Yukhei cups Jeno's ass with a hand, keeping him close, and Renjun is just mesmerized by the two as they pull away, panting.

"I think it's time we give our attention to our pretty princess," Jeno says.

And as much as Renjun wants to keep watching them kiss, maybe even more, he also wants them, be the centre of their attention.

Seemingly aware of his thoughts, Yukhei sat on the bed, spreading his legs so that Renjun's head is right between his thighs. Renjun kept his attention on him, mesmerized by his cock. It's in its full hardness, slightly curved upward and just a little bit above his navel with a bead of precum at the tip, and way bigger than anything he's ever taken before. Under the curve runs his happy trail, one that Renjun wants to trace his fingers with

Yukhei feels heavy in his hand, his fingers refusing to touch as he tries to wrap his hand around it. He gives the tip an experimental lick, taking in the small bead of white before engulfing the head. Hearing Yukhei hiss, he takes the older a couple inches deeper, dragging his tongue and lips around the part that's inside his mouth.

"Can you take me deeper, baby?" Yukhei asks, biting his lower lip when Renjun wordlessly inches his head forward. Groaning, he has to bite the back of his hand to stop himself from holding the younger by the neck, tug his hair and just snap his hips.

It took Renjun a lot of effort, mental preparation and internal convincing that he could take all of Yukhei. Several times, he pulls away when it gets too much, pausing just to lay his head on Yukhei's thigh and give his cock small, kittenish licks while Yukhei runs his fingers through his hair. It's not much, but it seems to be the assurance he needs to calm himself down and start again.

Feeling bolder, Renjun grips the base, raising his head slightly, lips pulling to a pout and just letting his spit drip over the tip. He feels Yukhei tense under his touch, hand tightening over the sheets as Renjun laps the saliva with his tongue, only to spit it back again, smearing all over Yukhei's length.

As Renjun busied himself over Yukhei's cock, Jeno took his time to admire Renjun's figure. Despite the petite frame, Jeno is able to have a good grip of the plushness around his thighs and ass, soft under his touch.

He spares Yukhei a glance, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend with closed eyes while Renjun takes him deep, each of them completely blissed out. He turns his attention back to Renjun—or, to be more precise, Renjun's backside, admiring the small, puffy pucker that's moist with the remnants of the lube from the plug.

He squeezes Renjun's cheeks, eliciting a stifled gasp from the younger, which, in turn, made Yukhei hiss as he feels the vibrations on his cock. It made Jeno smile wider, repeating the action a few more times, seeing Renjun's hole clench.

Inching forward, he gently noses around Renjun's perineum, leaving small, open-mouthed kisses around the area and all over the younger's cheeks and back of thighs while his finger traced random patterns on Renjun's skin. He takes a deep breath, finding himself lost in a combination of musk and sweat and something that is unfamiliar-but-familiar and just strangely  _ Renjun _ . It's addicting, and he just wants to breathe  _ more  _ of him in.

Whether unconsciously or not, Renjun wiggles his hips, the movement causing his hole to twitch. It looked inviting; almost taunting to Jeno, that the latter just held Renjun steady by the thighs and pressed his lips against the pucker, pushing his tongue in.

And  _ fuck _ , Yukhei's right; Renjun indeed taste good that Jeno can't help himself, can't stop himself from wanting more, from tasting  _ more. _

He sinks his tongue as deep as it could possibly get, lapping, tasting Renjun. As he pulls away, he admires the wet hole, a beautiful color between pink and red on the other's skin. Seeing it twitch evokes a carnal want in him; lips closing around the rim and he just sucks and laps the area, stiffening his tongue to push it back inside.

Renjun makes the slightest movement to inch forward, but Jeno pulls him back, alternating between kissing and lapping and sucking, making sure to just  _ fuck _ him with his tongue. Renjun's thighs trembled under him, and soon enough, he wasn't able to hold himself anymore, too weak in pleasure that his knees gave out, body slumping forward.

But Jeno doesn't relent, elbows hooking under Renjun's thighs, palms reaching to cup Renjun's cheeks and give them a squeeze before parting them and tasting him once again. He flicks his tongue, enjoying every sound that the younger makes as he eats him out.

“Shit,” Jeno hears Yukhei curse, and Jeno looks at their direction. “Can you take me deeper, baby? Take me inside your throat?”

Renjun breathes out what sounds like confirmation, and it took all of Jeno’s attention, just watching him take Yukhei deeper. He then decided that he wanted to watch it up front, abandoning his position from behind Renjun and transferring over to Yukhei’s side, sitting beside him on the bed.

Renjun flushes under their stares, but continues to pleasure Yukhei. He grips the latter’s cock by the base, smearing and slapping his cheek like he’s seen porn stars do. He knows it’s not the best reference, but he found himself liking it the few times he practiced with his toys.

Yukhei and Jeno watched in complete amazement as Renjun took all of Yukhei, inch by inch, until his nose is completely touching the skin just below Yukhei’s navel. He stayed still for a good ten seconds before pulling away with a gasp, completely red in the face and eyes wet with unshed tears.

It didn’t take long before he was swallowing all of Yukhei once again, nails digging deep into Yukhei’s thighs and making shallow noises in his throat. 

“Fuck,” Yukhei curses, throwing his head back. Renjun’s throat feels like absolute heaven; the tight, moist warmth enveloping his dick, constricting everytime Renjun attempts to take him impossibly deeper. He can’t see it, but he can picture Renjun’s neck in his head, bulging with his cock.

What Yukhei cannot see, Jeno can, at least from the side. Renjun’s neck is bigger, thicker now that he has Yukhei’s dick lodged inside his throat. It fascinated him how it happens, when Renjun pulls away to breathe, only to take it back moments after. He likes watching Renjun wrap his pretty lips around Yukhei’s cockhead, witness it sliding down his throat and making his Adam's apple more prominent.

As Renjun bobs his head, Jeno kisses Yukhei on the lips—wet and messy—before returning to his position behind the youngest, parting his cheeks as though he was opening a present. Renjun gasps, tensing for a split second when Jeno runs a lone finger over his cheeks, breath ghosting over his hole, giving it a small teasing of his tongue while his finger traces along the rim and perineum.

When Jeno finally pushes his finger in, he’s met with little to no resistance, able to move his finger freely. He twists his finger experimentally, but it barely got him any reaction from Renjun, not until he pushed a second one in. Renjun stilled for a second, and Jeno did too, but as the youngest of the three went on, he took it as a signal to continue as well. He scissors him open, earning beautiful sounds from Renjun, which in turn made Yukhei hiss in pleasure every now and then.

“Put a-another,” Renjun croaks, turning to look at Jeno. While the latter didn't give a verbal reply, he sinks another finger in, with the help of his free hand to pull one cheek.

His fingers feel like sweet, sweet torture to Renjun, moving them fast and then slow, pushing them deep and pulling them out, only to fuck them deep into him once again. The pads of Jeno’s fingers massaged his soft walls expertly, reaching parts he never did with his own. And as Renjun pulls away from Yukhei the barest inch, the eldest of the three would simply guide his head back to his cock.

“I think I’m feeling thirsty,” Yukhei suddenly says, and it made both him and Jeno pause. Unfortunately for Renjun, Jeno chose to stop moving the moment his fingers curl, brushing against his prostate, pressing just a little bit harder.

  
  


In an instant, the pressure was gone, as were the fingers inside him.

Yukhei’s hand closes on a tuft of Renjun’s locks, demanding his attention. As the latter looks up, he pushes Renjun off and helps him sit down. Completely dazed and in wonder, he lets Yukhei manoeuver him, following his every move as Yukhei wipes the spit from his lips with his thumb, placing it in his own mouth after.

No words were spoken, Renjun breaking out of his trance as he hears the soft patter of Jeno’s feet from behind. He feels the bed dip from behind him, an arm extending to hand Yukhei a glass of water, which the other took carefully.

There’s a hand brushing his Renjun’s nape, making him shiver from the coldness against his skin. But his attention remained on Yukhei, mesmerized by the way he took a small sip of water, before tilting his head back to drink more. His eyes zeroed in on Yukhei’s throat, watching his Adam’s apple move, following the direction the water that drips from the corner of his mouth down to his neck to his chest and stomach.

“Are you thirsty?” Yukhei asks softly, and Renjun finds himself nodding once. 

Renjun expected him to hand over the glass, but Yukhei drank all of the water, leaving only the ice. He places an ice cube between his teeth, pushing Renjun by the shoulders until he’s laying down and Yukhei hovers over him.

Renjun’s parted lips welcome the cold water, dripping drop by drop, almost driving him crazy. Placing his hand on Yukhei's nape, he pulls the other closer until their noses are touching, tilting his head to swipe his tongue over the ice, sighing in satisfaction when Yukhei lets him take the ice.

Yukhei digs for another piece of ice from the glass, and Renjun opens his mouth willingly, cheeks flushing as Yukhei’s lips lift to a knowing smirk. Yukhei gives him the ice, taking another one for himself before kissing Renjun’s neck. The coldness makes him gasp and shiver, especially when Yukhei’s tongue teased his nipple before kissing his tummy, leaving a trail of coldness in its wake.

Just as he finished the ice, he feels his body being maneuvered to lay on his back. He’s staring at Jeno, who makes a move to kiss his body, starting from his ankles. Jeno’s lips were cold, as were his hands, and Renjun shivers every now and then under his touch.

Jeno wraps a hand around his cock, and Renjun hisses, choking back on a moan when the elder pumps him a couple of times before letting go, only to take him wholly into his mouth. 

Jeno has no trouble swallowing all of him, given that Renjun is much smaller than Yukhei in everything. He’s been used to taking Yukhei deep in his throat every single time that he almost misses the feeling of having his mouth full and his jaw numb, but he doesn’t let go.

He likes the feeling of having Renjun’s cock inside his mouth—average in girth and length, barely reaching the back of his throat, but still tasting very much like  _ Renjun. _ He revels in the way the younger writhes under him, fingers tugging on his hair, albeit unsure whether to pull him closer or push him off.

“Do you like his cock more than mine?” Yukhei asks with a teasing lilt in his voice.

Jeno makes a non-committal hum, eyeing Yukhei who has two fingers inside Renjun’s mouth. Renjun moves his tongue expertly, uncaring of the spit escaping the corner of his lips.

“Both you and him are in the top three of the list,” he winks, matching his boyfriend’s lazy grin. “In no particular order.” His hand replaces his lips around Renjun’s cock, pumping him.

“You hear that, princess?” Yukhei coos. Jeno can’t see Renjun’s reaction but there’s a small whine from him. 

“N-need you,” Renjun managed to drawl out through Yukhei’s fingers.

“Our pretty princess is needy,” Jeno says, spreading Renjun’s thighs. He pours a generous amount of lube on his palm, stroking his dick before lining it against Renjun’s hole. Bracing one hand on the mattress and gripping Renjun’s thigh by the other, he slowly pushes in, gauging Renjun’s reactions.

“Shit,” Renjun hisses, and Jeno pauses. “No, please don’t stop. I like the burn.” At his words, Jeno moves again.

As Jeno bottoms out, he closes his eyes, relishing in the feeling of the tight, warm heat enveloping his cock. Renjun feels hot around him, the kind that almost drives him to insanity and let go of all his inhibitions.

Yukhei removes his fingers from Renjun's mouth, moving to kneel by the younger's head. Tapping Renjun by the cheek, the latter obediently opens his mouth, and he slid his cock past Renjun's plush lips.

Yukhei took his sweet time, keeping his eyes trained on Renjun's throat. Seeing his neck bulge with the outline of his own cock drives him crazy, cursing under his breath. Pushing in until he's all the way in, he holds the position for a few seconds before pulling out just as slow.

Renjun inhales with a gasp, sucking in the air. It's his first time taking someone as big as Yukhei, given his toys are smaller compared to the latter's size, but he can't say that he hates it. On the contrary, he likes it so much that he may as well throw away his pride and beg for the two to just fuck him all night long, take his body the way they please.

Seeing his dazed expression, Jeno took the opportunity to snap his hips, watching in delight as Renjun's face changed to that of pure pleasure. A voiceless scream, hands finding purchase on the sheets beneath him.

As Jeno fucks him, Yukhei takes the opportunity to push his cock inside Renjun's mouth again until he's taken all of him. He begins fucking his mouth, keeping his thrusts shallow while watching Renjun's neck expand with his cock. 

With a particularly harsh thrust from Jeno, Yukhei finds himself hissing as Renjun accidentally takes him impossibly deeper into his throat. The eldest pulls away, sending his boyfriend a glare, which the other reciprocated with a mocking smile. Renjun didn't say a word, merely opening his mouth in a silent invitation for Yukhei to fuck his mouth once again.

"Yukhei~" Jeno coos. "This ass feels like heaven. Hot and tight and just so, so wet."

"Yeah?" Yukhei replies, matching his tone. "This mouth is just as good." Gesturing to Renjun's neck, he adds, "See his throat? Our pretty princess is just sucking all of me. So small but so greedy."

Jeno chuckles, placing his hands under Renjun's knees. With minimal effort, he pushes them until Renjun's body is practically folded in half, knees touching his shoulders and ass raised in the air. Despite this, Jeno managed not to slip out of his hole.

He holds Renjun by the ankles, keeping him spread open for himself. The new position allowed him to fuck him easier, cock brushing against his prostate with every thrust, making Renjun mewl, whining in his throat and against Yukhei's cock. 

“Look how sensitive his nipples are,” Yukhei says, eyes focused on the hardened pebbles on Renjun’s chest. To prove his point, he pinches them with his fingers, alternating between flicking and twisting them. Renjun writhes under their touch, but he can only do so much as he’s rendered immobile. Seemingly taking pity on him, Yukhei pulls away until only the head of his cock remains past his lips, but only for a few seconds as he pushes back in once again.

Renjun's chest is rubbed red and raw, nipples tingling from oversensitivity when Jeno lets go of his ankles and swipes Yukhei's hand away, leaning down to take a nub between his teeth, biting and sucking as he pinches the other.

Cock trapped between his and Jeno's bodies, the heat and friction drove Renjun to insanity, pushing Yukhei by the thighs to take several lungfuls of air. He feels a hand patting his hair, hears whispers by his ear, but he can't understand anything as he's overcome by the blinding light of euphoria, that familiar feeling of heat coiling in his core that leaves him breathless.

"Oh, fuck," he whimpers, eyes tightly shut. He feels Jeno raise his thigh, and the slightest change in position got the other fucking into his prostate. "Shit shit shit shit—"

Jaws slack open, Renjun's small body quivers under Jeno's own, nails digging deep into the latter's shoulders, forming tiny crescents on the skin.

Jeno stops moving, albeit still buried deep inside his hole. Renjun felt lost; completely breathless and dazed as his cock releases spurt after spurt, forming a small puddle of white on his flat stomach.

Lightheaded as he is, he feels Jeno pressing kisses along his neck, and he shivers from the oversensitivity as Jeno slowly pulls out. Whimpers escaped his lips at the feeling of emptiness; it's as if it's almost foreign to him.

There were fingers swiping off the cum off his stomach, finding it to be Yukhei who then pushes them past Jeno's lips before pulling his boyfriend for a searing kiss, and it's almost enough to send him to another orgasm. There's a string of saliva connecting them as they pull away, but neither paid mind to it, focusing their attention back to him.

"Are you good?" Yukhei questions. There's tenderness in his voice, as if he wasn't fucking Renjun's throat moments ago.

Renjun would have nodded, if not for the feeling of dazedness still present, albeit minimal. "J-just sensitive. S-still want you i-in me."

"You'll have him, princess," Jeno promises. "Join us when you're good to go."

Renjun turns on his side, curling into a fetal position to calm himself from the high. Behind him, he hears shuffling and rusting on the sheets, feeling the mattress move and dip.

  
  


Jeno was on his knees, cheek planted on the bed, ass up and open for Yukhei to use. Kneeling behind him near the edge of the bed, Yukhei wastes no time pushing his cock in, relishing in the tight, familiar feeling of being inside Jeno.

The older of the two snaps his hips once, twice, before picking his pace up, barely giving his boyfriend a chance to breathe, but they both know it's nothing he's not used to. Gripping Jeno by the hips, he pulls him back to meet his thrusts, and soon enough, Jeno begins moving on his own as if on autopilot.

"Fuck—" a choked moan escapes Jeno's mouth as Yukhei fucks directly into his prostate. Gripping the sheets under his palms, he's reduced into a moaning mess as Yukhei braces a foot flat into the mattress, pounding into Jeno harder than before.

At the corner of their eyes, they see Renjun sit up, twisting his lithe body to stare at them. Jeno makes eye contact with him, but it is immediately broken when Yukhei delivers a particularly hard thrust and Jeno can't help but close his eyes and sob.

There's something mesmerizing about watching Jeno get fucked, Renjun thinks. Yukhei and Jeno are bigger and taller than him, that much is obvious. And while Yukhei is also taller and much broader than Jeno, it doesn't seem much so when they were at the club. But now that Jeno is no more than a crying mess under Yukhei, the former just seem so small.

In the car, they mentioned that Jeno tops Yukhei as well, but he prefers it with Yukhei fucking him, and Renjun understands why. 

Seeing him crumble under Yukhei is just so beautifully mesmerizing; how Jeno desperately claws at the sheets as Yukhei fucks him, how Yukhei pistons his hips, sweat glistening under the lights.

And Yukhei looks just as beautiful—with the way he holds Jeno by the nape to render him immobile, the way the veins in his arms and neck become more prominent as he moves. How Renjun could barely peek at his cock as it disappears inside Jeno.

Renjun's eyes focus on the curve of Yukhei's ass—they seem soft and plush, as were his thighs. There's a slight jiggle to them as his hips meet with Jeno's own, and before he knew it, he was running his palm over them, fingers dancing over the skin.

Doing so, he meets Yukhei's eyes, and they seem to turn hazy, and Renjun continues with it. Within the next second, Renjun finds himself kneeling on the floor, parting Yukhei's cheeks.

Just as he thought, Yukhei's ass feels as soft as they look, but they're also firm. When Renjun runs a dry finger over his hole, he sees it flutter and hears a hiss from Yukhei.

Renjun litters kisses over Yukhei's thighs and ass, gently nosing over his hole. As he presses his face between the cheeks, he takes his time to taste Yukhei, lapping over his tight pucker. 

The sounds the eldest of the three was making were music to the ears, and Renjun finds himself being greedy, wanting to hear more of it. He pushes his tongue in, as far as it can go, relishing in the sweet, melodic moans and uncaring of the spit all over his mouth.

Wetting his own fingers inside his mouth, Renjun spits over Yukhei's pucker, smearing the saliva all over. As he pushes a finger past the tight ring of muscles, he feels the older tense momentarily, but relaxing immediately after. Not wanting it to hurt, Renjun takes the bottle of lube, pushing the pointed nozzle inside Yukhei's hole and squeezes. Renjun watches in fascination and amazement as he tosses the bottle behind him, seeing Yukhei's tight pucker open the slightest and gush out some of the lubricant until it drips over the sheets.

"Fuck!" Yukhei hisses, slamming into Jeno harder.

Broken moans left Jeno's mouth, and it's a shame that Renjun can't see him, but he just focuses on Yukhei.

The slide of his index finger is now easier, more lube gushing out. Soon, his middle finger joins in, fucking into Yukhei until he's knuckle-deep. 

Renjun drags his tongue over Yukhei's perineum to his balls, continuously moving his finger. At one point, his tongue even reaches Jeno's ass, licking over his stretched rim around Yukhei's dick. The eldest of the three pauses his hips, letting Renjun do as he likes, although there's the undeniable fire starting to form in his guts.

"Fuck him again, Yukhei," Renjun softly says, detaching himself from Jeno and going back to pleasuring Yukhei, who wordlessly follws his commands. As Renjun takes his sacs into his mouth, his fingers found exactly what he's looking for; and him pressing against the soft, sensitive spot made Yukhei's hips stutter, toes curling at the sensation.

"Do that again, princess," Yukhei gasps, moving his hips once again. "Please do that again."

Renjun hums, doing as requested. His fingers found the same spot, moving in slow circles, mesmerized by the way Yukhei clenches on him. He notices Yukhei's thrusts becoming more forceful, basing from the breathless sounds both he and Jeno were making.

Underneath Yukhei, Jeno's knees buckle from the intensity of the way he's being fucked, drool escaping the sides of his mouth. His prostate is abused at this point, and with just another pull of his hips to meet Yukhei's own, his own vision turned white, his twitching cock releasing white ropes of cum onto the sheets, trapped between the mattress and his own abdomen.

"Yukhei," he chokes out when Yukhei doesn't stop moving, brushing against his sensitive spot still. He grips Yukhei's hand on his hip, but his words were but an incoherent mess.

"Just a little bit more, please," Yukhei whispers almost brokenly, and Jeno could only shake under his touch as he lets him use his body, prolonging his orgasm.

And then Jeno feels Yukhei's larger frame covering his own, draped against his back. His boyfriend's teeth clamp on his right shoulder, digging into his skin, before the older slams his hips down, and Yukhei cums inside his ass. Yukhei's cock pulses inside, filling Jeno up, and he relishes in the familiar feeling.

A small smile painted Jeno's lips, one that the two can't see. Once Yukhei pulls away, they'd see his gaping hole. Renjun, in particular, would see the cum gush out of the loose gape, and he can't wait to see the same thing happening to the youngest in a few minutes.

There's just something in him that feels proud when their partners see how debauched he looks after Yukhei's done with him, how Yukhei has ruined him, right in front of their eyes. Perhaps they're jealous, he would often think, because while they may get to experience it for the night, Jeno gets it whenever he wants.

When Yukhei pulls out, Jeno feels exposed and empty. There's a gasp from behind—from Renjun—and Jeno cranes his neck to see him staring at his hole. To tease him, he lifts one cheek and pushes out some of the cum, and the younger sits behind him, his smaller hand covering Jeno's own.

"You're so loose," he whispers in amazement. Dipping one finger inside Jeno, it comes back coated in white and he can't help but take a taste. "Can...can I eat you out?"

"Fuck," Jeno curses, dropping his head back on the bed. Taking a deep breath, he spreads his thighs open to make space for Renjun. "Go on, princess, eat me out. Suck Yukhei's cum."

Renjun simply goes for it. He buries his face between Jeno's cheeks—they weren't as full and as soft as Yukhei's, but they fit nicely in his palms—and pushes his tongue in. His lips close around the loose hole and sucks, welcoming the taste of Yukhei and Jeno in his mouth, greedily swallowing everything. He laps around and over his hole, watching in fascination as it twitches but not closing up.

Jeno pushes out more of Yukhei's cum into his mouth with a groan, mixing with Renjun's own spit. Renjun lets it pool in his mouth, moving to lie beside Jeno and pull him for a kiss. He transfers the liquid mixture of filth into Jeno's own mouth, which the other readily swallows as they kiss, and grips him by the hair. Draping Renjun's knee over his waist, he rubs their dicks together, coaxing their softening appendages back to hardness.

"You're gonna be so loose after Yukhei's done with you," Jeno murmurs against Renjun's bared throat. "Princess is gonna be so pretty on Yukhei's cock and full with his cum. You'd like that, won't you?"

" _ Hnng,  _ yes,  _ hah,  _ yes please," Renjun breathes out, moaning as Jeno adds yet another hickey to his painted neck.

Jeno smiles against his throat, pulling him closer and grinding against him

"Don't have too much fun without me," they hear Yukhei say, and they both turn their attention to him. He climbs on the bed, with his back resting against the headboard, making himself comfortable. Addressing Renjun, he asks, "You still want me, princess?"

Renjun eagerly nods, sitting up and climbing over his lap. Wrapping his arms around Yukhei's neck, he traps Yukhei's cock between his ass cheeks and grinds down. He pushes his hips forward, gasping as the head of Yukhei's cock catches over his rim, before sliding over it completely. As he looks down, he can't help but whimper, thinking how pathetic his own cock is compared to Yukhei's, shorter and much more slender.

Gingerly lifting his lips, he takes Yukhei's cock, lining it against his hole before slowly sinking down. He winces at the feeling; as expected, Yukhei's even girthier than Jeno, and he had to pause halfway to take a deep breath and calm himself down.

Yukhei rubs circles on his hips with his thumbs. "Take your time, princess."

Renjun nods, taking him inch by inch, but he doesn't stop anymore. Like what he mentioned earlier, he likes the burning feeling of being stretched, nevermind if he limps for the whole week after. Even so, he can't help but internally be thankful that he was stretched from being fucked by Jeno earlier, and that Yukhei's dick is also well-slicked.

There's a pair of lips pressing against his nape and his shoulder. "You're doing so good, princess," Jeno whispers against his ear before snaking an arm from behind him to play with the little nubs on his chest, and he arches his back as he finally takes all of Yukhei.

Yukhei starts moving the slightest, getting Renjun accustomed to his size, but the younger can't help the whimpers leaving his lips every second or so, clutching onto his shoulders. Meanwhile, Jeno busied himself with forming more constellations across Renjun's nape and shoulders, some even on his upper back. The reds and purples looked beautiful on his skin, colored like the prettiest sunset which will eventually resemble storm clouds before eventually fading.

" _ So big," _ Renjun gasps, clenching around Yukhei. Biting his lower lip, he slowly raises himself up, feeling the drag of Yukhei's cock along his walls, only to slam himself down with a yelp.

Not expecting the suddenness of it, Yukhei curses loudly, throwing his head back and gripping Renjun's waist a tad tighter. 

The rational side of Renjun is telling him to slow down and take his time, but the other voice is whispering for him to just throw every rationality away. He came to get fucked, and he  _ will  _ get fucked and hard.

He kisses Yukhei aggressively, and Yukhei lets him take control for all but a few seconds, placing his palm on his nape. It's wet and messy, like everything else, and Yukhei is matching his aggressiveness, leaving no part of his mouth untouched with his tongue.

The snap of Yukhei's hips are just as rough, the sounds of slapping skins resonating throughout the room. As he pulls away from the kiss to give themselves a chance to breathe, Renjun is reminded of Jeno's hands on him which were initially playing with his nipples, now squeezing his thighs.

One hand roaming his stomach, Jeno's hand settles below in his navel, rubbing him at the spot. The action stirs something inside of Renjun which he cannot explain, feeling oversensitive to the touch.

"Look down, baby," Jeno whispers in his ear.

Renjun does as instructed, whimpering in confusion and awe as he sees a slight protrusion on his otherwise flat stomach. Yukhei does the same, cursing once again at the sight of the small bump. 

“Lean back a little,” Yukhei says, and Renjun follows, while Jeno catches most of the youngest’s weight. Doing so, the protrusion becomes more prominent, more so when Yukhei started moving Renjun’s body on top of him.

Renjun’s eyes caught on the bump that bulged out further in time with Yukhei’s thrusts, almost hypnotized by the sight. Feeling a little wicked and a bit playful, Jeno caresses Renjun’s stomach right at the bump, tracing the outline of Yukhei’s cock. Yukhei stills for a second, his eyes pinching close. In one swift movement, Yukhei yanks himself out and plunged back with no warning.

Renjun promptly screams.

As Yukhei is buried to the hilt, Jeno holds Renjun down by the waist, guiding his body to circle his hips. Reaching to feel the bulge on Renjun's tummy, Jeno presses his palm, hard, smiling as the two moan in unison. Renjun claws on Yukhei’s shoulder and back as Yukhei fucked him into oblivion, hammering over and over and all he could do is let Yukhei do as he pleases, including whispering the most obscene things, pretty much what Jeno is doing right next to him.

“P-please,” Renjun cries, barely able to enunciate the single word clearly. He doesn't know what he’s pleading for, thoughts too muddled to form a coherent sentence.

“Just a little bit more,” Jeno promises. “Will you turn and face me, princess? I want to see your face when you come.”

Before he could even form a response, Yukhei carefully maneuvers his petite frame to turn Jeno. It felt like absolute heaven; it was the first time Renjun experienced such. His walls tightened around Yukhei, clenching on the hardness of his shaft that’s making him feel full.

Renjun leans against Yukhei, unmindful of their sweaty bodies, and Yukhei places his palms under Renjun’s knees, spreading his thighs. Shifting in his position, Yukhei begins moving his hips again, picking up the pace, relentlessly fucking into Renjun’s tight heat, harshly sliding against his prostate.

Renjun’s length pathetically flails with every bounce, and Jeno smiles, almost wicked, as he takes the neglected cock in his hand, stroking him slowly.

“Want—,” Renjun gasps, “Need to—” Whatever Renjun wanted to say remains unsaid as the words died in his throat, only to be replaced with a pathetic whimper.

“I know, baby,” Jeno whispers lowly, bringing his face closer to his. He cups Renjun’s nape, bringing his own body closer to him.

Renjun is trapped, both literally and figuratively. He’s trapped between their bodies, chest pressed against Jeno’s own, and Yukhei’s chest also pressed against his back. He’s trapped, like he can’t breathe, but he doesn’t want the feeling to stop, far too lost in the lovers’ lustful magic.

Jeno kisses him deep, and Renjun closes his eyes, blindly reaching to wrap his hand around Jeno’s cock. Kissing his jaw, Jeno rubs his own length with his, guiding Renjun’s hand to wrap around them. He covers Renjun’s hand with his own, much larger and having longer fingers, pumping fast.

Thrashing between their bodies, Renjun desperately chases for the pleasure, sobbing as he wordlessly begs for them to give it to him. Jeno controls the pace of their hands, eyebrows pinching in the middle. His breathing became labored at the same time as Renjun, and he starts moving his own hips, exhaling with harsh puffs of air.

Yukhei delivers a particularly hard thrust, stabbing Renjun at the prostate, and the younger immediately comes with a shout. His toes curl at the sensation, bucking his hips, quivering at the feeling. As Jeno pulls him for another harsh kiss, the latter accidentally bites Jeno’s lower lip, breaking the skin and tasting the blood. 

Just then, Jeno also cums with a groan, hips firmly pushed against Renjun. He chases after his high, uncaring of the mess on his and Renjun’s hands, and Renjun can’t find the strength to push him away either. When he’s sure he’s emptied himself, Jeno lets go of Renjun’s hand, and Renjun also pulls his tired hand away. But Jeno had other plans, bringing his cum-covered fingers by Renjun’s lips, and the younger wordlessly licks them, letting Jeno’s fingers play with his tongue, swallowing the thick, white mixture of their cum.

Jeno smiles in satisfaction, displaying the dimples on his cheeks. But it’s all for show, as his eyes are still glazed over by lust and want, and the very hand that Renjun just licked the cum off from once again wrapped around Renjun’s shaft, smearing the remaining mess all over his cock and began pumping vigorously, delighted as Renjun was once again coming in short spurts.

Yukhei fucks him through his orgasm, drawing out the most broken moans and cries, and Renjun is sure that by the end of the night, his throat would be raw from all the shouting and fucking. Jeno doesn’t stop either, keeping a firm grip around his cock, hand moving at a steady yet slower pace, milking him dry, hand coated by the mess of their cum mixed together.

Yukhei fucks into him harder, faster, and, against his better judgment, Renjun looks down on his stomach, pressing his palm under his navel where it bulges and flattens in time with Yukhei’s thrusts.

“A little more, just a little more,” Yukhei chants, arms tightening around Renjun’s middle. 

A nearly delirious Renjun begins petting his own stomach, caressing Yukhei’s cock that is separated by the barrier of his skin. Yukhei pulls back the slightest inch, just enough for Renjun’s abdomen to go back to its flat state, the head of his cock brushing against the latter’s prostate. Perhaps unconsciously thinking that the older will pull out, he clenches his muscles, his velvety walls tightening around Yukhei’s length, which in turn made the other shout out profanities.

He’s starting to feel lightheaded, and there’s a loud ringing in his head, in his ears, like an annoying static. As Renjun’s cock lets out one last pathetic spurt into Jeno’s hand, Yukhei’s teeth clamp around his shoulder and bites down, hips coming to a stutter.

He feels it.

At this point, his insides should be numb, but  _ he feels it. _ Yukhei’s cumming inside in long spurts, and Renjun feels  _ everything.  _ He feels Yukhei’s dick twitching inside him, filling his up, painting his walls.

He feels Yukhei’s teeth on his shoulder, unsure whether he broke the skin, but he knows it will bruise in a few hours. He feels Jeno brushing away the hair from his face, pressing the sweetest kisses against his lips.

The ringing goes louder, or maybe it’s his senses being heightened further, chest heaving. He’s aware that Yukhei begins moving his hips again, shallowly this time, for a few seconds, before stopping completely. His body slumps forward, supported by Jeno, while Yukhei rests his head against his back. The pressure on his shoulder vanishes, and Yukhei buries his face on the side of his neck, licking up the salty skin, Jeno doing the same.

They began murmuring in silence, and it takes Renjun a few seconds for the words to register and understand coherently.

“Thank you for being so good to us, princess.”

“Thank you for trusting us.”

“You’re so good, you’re amazing.”

“You’re an angel, Renjun.”   


“Thank you for coming with us.”

He has no idea who whispered which, but his heart swelled at their words, internally preening at the praise and attention.

“I’ll lay us down, okay?” A voice says—Yukhei, he recognizes the voice, and he managed to mutter what sounds like an affirmation, because he feels his body being maneuvered to lay down on his side.

Curling in on himself, Renjun closes his eyes and took slow, steady breaths to calm his erratically beating heart. He feels Yukhei slowly pulling out, and a whimper escaped his lips. There are soft, fleeting touches on his arms, as well as comforting rubs on his hips and thighs. He’s awake, senses now subdued compared to a few moments earlier, but his eyes still feel heavy, not bothering to take a peek when he feels the weight on the bed shift. Seconds later, there’s a warm, damp towel wiping his body, and he lets out an audible sigh, thankful that the disgusting feeling of the sticky, some almost drying, cum on his body is being wiped away.

It took almost ten minutes for the ringing in his ears to stop. In those minutes, Yukhei offered him two boxes of banana milk and strawberry milk. He points to the yellow box, and Yukhei wordlessly poked the straw through the foil, helping him to sit up and bringing the straw to his lips. Renjun hums in contentment, gulping the contents of the box in a few seconds. Before he knew it, he was sipping on nothing but air, and a pout unconsciously made its way to his lips. The action made Yukhei smile, and gave the other box to him. Almost immediately, the pout was replaced by a grateful smile.

“The bath is ready,” their attention turned to Jeno who was standing by the door with a soft smile. He made his way to the two, keeping a respectful distance between Renjun and himself. “Is it alright if I carry you to the tub? If you’re comfortable with it, Yukhei and I will clean you up. But if you’re not, then I promise to bring you to the tub and then Yukhei and I will leave. We'll keep the door unlocked so you can call us when you're done."

Renjun felt touched at the way they paid attention to him. With a small nod, he replies, "I'd like it if you help me, please."

Jeno smiles back, and they wait for him to finish his drink. The ringing in his ears has long stopped, and the sugar definitely helped replenish his lost energy, but he still definitely felt weak. 

Jeno carried him over to the tub, placing him gently in the water. Renjun sighs in contentment the moment he felt the warm water on his skin, bringing relief to his sore muscles. Jeno and Yukhei cleaned him up well, their hands working magic into his whole body. 

It feels intimate, Renjun admits, and there's a part of him that thinks it shouldn't feel this way, like he's intruding something he shouldn't. But there's also another part of him that's telling him to just enjoy the moment.

"We have two more rooms here," Yukhei says as he dries Renjun's hair with a towel. "If you wish to sleep alone, we'll bring you to that room. We already prepared a fresh set of clothes, new boxers included, and then we'll put your clothes in the washer. But if you want to, you may also sleep in the same room as us. It's a fairly large bed and the three of us will fit."

Renjun ponders for a while, holding on to Jeno's arm to steady himself when he stands up on shaky legs. "Umm. I'm not sure. Won't I intrude or something? I'm just a guest here."  _ Guest _ would be stretching it;  _ stranger _ may be the right term—even  _ hook up for the night _ is a better one.

Yukhei smiles, helping him out of the tub and putting on a robe on him before wrapping a towel around his own waist. He hands Renjun a new toothbrush from the cupboard while Jeno drains the tub. "You won't. And we'd be more at ease if we sleep in the same room, at least we can assist you should you need it. And we don't have to sleep in the same bed per se, we also have an expanding couch in the room."

“Okay,” Renjun agrees, looking away bashfully. “I mean, if you really don’t mind it, we can, um, sleep in the same room.”

Upon his insistence, Renjun stayed on his feet, guided by Yukhei. Every step makes him wince in discomfort, but he mentally convinces himself that it’s preparation for tomorrow for when he leaves, aware that it will be more painful once everything has settled in.

Once in the room, Yukhei made him sit on the large bed, and Jeno dressed him up in fresh clothes and when they were done with him, dressed themselves as well. It’s kind of refreshing, Renjun thinks, how unbothered they were with one another’s nudity after several rounds of sex, because there was nothing sexual about the way they helped him clean up. Intimate, yes, but not sexual.

As Jeno arranged the pull-out extension of the ouch, Yukhei prepared the blankets, while Renjun watched them, thinking how perfect their dynamic is. It’s no wonder that they are together.

“If you don’t mind,” Renjun broke the silence, and their attention turned to him with curious eyes, “we can sleep in the same bed. I mean, it  _ is  _ large. Or better yet, take the bed, I’m fine sleeping on the couch. It’s yours, after all.”

“Nonsense,” Jeno scoffs. “We’re fine, trust us. We want to take care of you, so just let us.”

“Okay, then,” Renjun agrees with reddened cheeks. “But, umm, if you want to, you can sleep on the bed. With me, I mean. We can just put a pillow between us.”

“None of that,” Yukhei wags a finger playfully. “You can be in the middle.”

“But what if I have to go to the bathroom?”

“Then you wake us up.” Yukhei hums. “Wait, actually. I want to be in the middle. Then the two of us can cuddle. We can share a blanket, because Jeno is a blanket hogger.”   
Jeno flicks Yukhei’s forehead, and the latter flops dramatically on the mattress. “Shut up.”

Renjun giggles at their antics, before voicing out his choice to sleep in the middle. The two agreed, settling down on either side of him. Jeno reaches to set the night light from bright to dim, and the orangish light immediately makes him feel sleepy. The silence of the room helps him relax, and the softness of the pillows and the sheets were comforting, slowly lulling him to sleep.   
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Post-fic because I can't write anymore:
> 
> -In the morning, Renjun wakes up next to Yukhei, who then carries him to the kitchen where Jeno just finished making brunch. Yukhei drove him home after.
> 
> -Renjun is welcomed by Jaemin and Donghyuck who obscenely asks if he's loose enough and he answers, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." But he does proudly display his neck and chest and back which looks like he's been mauled by a wild animal (again, Donghyuck's words) (He doesn’t mention the hickeys on their necks, but he’s sure the owner of the other pair of shoes by the door is Mark, their coworker in DreamVision).
> 
> -Renjun limps for a whole week but it was worth it.
> 
> -Roughly two months after their encounter, the company Renjun applied for finally got back to him and is asking him to immediately start working.
> 
> -Three weeks after his transfer, he runs in with Jeno at the company elevator and they were both surprised to see each other. Jeno is an executive director, and Yukhei happens to be a director set to inherit (his parents') said company in a few years, but it was pure coincidence that Renjun got hired.
> 
> -Office sex winkwonk glass windows are sexc winkwonk
> 
> -Maybe at least half a year of doing some weird mating ritual (aka dancing around each other), Renjun finally got himself two boyfriends.
> 
> like what i said in the notes above, i posted a [johnjaeren version ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788843)  
> if you reached the end, congratulations!
> 
> comments and kudos are always welcome and well-appreciated ^_^
> 
> let's be friends!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/calamari520)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/maricalamari)
> 
> DO NOT PLAGIARIZE AND/OR REPOST ANYWHERE


End file.
